


Birthday Gifts

by Scytale



Category: Dragon's Bait - Vivian Vande Velde
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Shippy (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Dragons don't do birthdays.
Relationships: Alys/Selendrile (Dragon's Bait)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Gifts

"Dragons do not celebrate birthdays," Selendrile says with frosty dignity. "Only you humans would celebrate something as ephemeral as the passing of a year."  
  
But he refuses to give back the tin pendant Alys made him: she finds it later among gold and diamonds, in the section of his hoard he reserves for his most prized treasures.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "unusual birthday traditions" at the 3 sentence ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html


End file.
